


Snowfall

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beauty of falling snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 April 2006  
> Word Count: 298  
> Prompt: snow falling around a tree, April 2006  
> Summary: The beauty of falling snow.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

One of the things I'd actually missed back in England was the beauty of Chicago in the wintertime. Particularly when the snow is falling. Those big, fuzzy, lacy looking flakes that fall so softly to cover everything they touch in a blanket of white. It was something Mark and I had done once or twice before he died.

I don't know that it's necessarily something that's **actually** different, but the way the snows fall back in England aren't as pristine somehow. Perhaps it's because I grew up in England. I got used to those winters. They were so…regular to me, so relatively unimaginative.

Watching the snow fall with Ella has been one of the greatest joys of my life. Everything she sees is transformed into something special and magical, no matter what it is. The first night that I knew Ella had accepted Kerry as a part of our lives was the night that I'd been stuck in an horrific surgery. Kerry was watching Ella for me and it had started to snow, so she took Ella outside to watch the snow falling in the park. They found Ella's favorite spot, I'd told Kerry about it several times. The snow had already left a soft blanket under the tree, and Kerry had set Ella down for just a moment to catch a snowflake for her. My sweet girl giggled and rolled right over to make snow angels.

When Kerry told me about their time spent making snow angels, I was driven to tears. It was a secret game only Ella and I had played up to that point. I was disappointed that I hadn't been able to join them, but also thrilled that they'd shared this special moment.

It meant the family I wanted to have was together.


End file.
